Fall into Eternity
by Azuria Tayutama
Summary: Elle la désirait plus que tout. Elle voulait qu'elle soit sienne, elle voulait être à ses côtés, elle voulait la traiter comme sa princesse, mais elle savait que ce n'était pas possible. Elle rêvait d'une impossibilité. Luka x Miku. Negitoro. Yuri.


**A/N:** Salut !

Ça fait tellement longtemps que je n'ai pas écrit en français; je suis un peu engourdie, alors je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes. J'ai l'habitude d'écrire en anglais, mais je me suis rendue compte comment le français me manquait.

Je suis Québécoise, donc mon français peut être assez différent de celui en France. J'essaie mon possible pour ne pas que ça paraisse, mais c'est plutôt difficile.

Sur ce, enjoy !

* * *

**Fall into Eternity**

Luka laissa échapper un long et pénible soupir. Ça n'allait pas comme elle le voulait. Le mariage de sa meilleure amie était dans seulement une semaine. Elle devrait être heureuse pour elle, mais elle ne l'était pas. Elle ne le pouvait tout simplement pas. Son cœur était lourd; il était emplit de tristesse et de regret. Il n'y avait pas une seule nuit où elle ne versait pas de larmes. Elle rêvait d'elle; elle rêvait qu'elle soit à ses côtés, elle rêvait de la prendre dans ses bras et de l'embrasser, elle rêvait d'être à la place de son fiancé... Elle rêvait qu'elle soit sienne. Elle la voulait à elle seule. Elle était follement amoureuse d'elle. Sa lèvre inférieure trembla. Ça faisait si mal. C'était une douleur qu'elle pouvait à peine supporter, mais elle devait l'accepter. Même si c'était difficile -voire impossible, elle devait accepter que son amie ne serait jamais sienne.

Elle laissa tomber le livre qu'elle lisait avec peu d'intérêt sur sa table de chevet. Elle se regarda dans son large miroir et se palpa le visage. Elle était belle. Les femmes l'enviaient et les hommes la désirait. Ses yeux opalescents faisaient fondre le cœur de tous ceux et celles qui s'y plongeaient, son sourire séduisant et éclatant captivait facilement l'attention, sa silhouette élancée et féminine rendait les filles jalouses. Elle ressemblait à une poupée. C'était comme si on l'avait sculptée pour qu'elle soit parfaite. Elle se demandait ce qu'il avait de plus qu'elle. Était-ce le fait qu'il était un homme ? C'était tellement injuste. Elle était persuadée qu'elle pouvait la rendre heureuse. Elle la traiterait comme sa princesse, elle lui donnerait l'amour qu'elle méritait tant, mais son amie préférait le prince charmant plutôt que la reine séduisante. Son poing se serra et elle ricana. Ses rêves n'allaient jamais se réaliser. C'était comme ça. Elle ne pouvait rien y faire, ne serait-ce que de se plonger dans cette douleur éternelle et de garder le silence. Elle n'avait pas le droit de détruire le bonheur de sa meilleure amie.

Elle prit une grande respiration pour essayer de se calmer, mais c'était en vain. Ses mains tremblaient et elle ressentait une douleur atroce dans la poitrine. Elle avait envie de pleurer, mais elle ne le devait pas. Pas maintenant.

Elle ne croyait pas en l'amour auparavant. Elle n'était jamais tombée amoureuse. Elle connaissait son amie depuis qu'elle était petite. Ses sentiments pour elle avaient brusquement changés quand elle avait vu à quel point Miku devenait une jolie jeune femme. Elle avait vu les changements sur son corps. Elle avait des hanches généreuses, de longues et gracieuses jambes, une petite poitrine bien développée... Elle était délicate et féminine. En bref, elle était complètement son genre. Elle rêvait de pouvoir la toucher, la voir gémir sous ses caresses sexuelles. Elle secoua la tête. Miku ne voulait pas de telles choses. Pas avec elle, du moins. Ses pensées érotiques devaient rester que des fantasmes.

La porte de sa salle de bain s'ouvra. Elle se retourna et plongea ses yeux dans la sarcelle. Sa respiration resta bloquer dans sa gorge. Elle était tellement belle. Miku avait décidé de passer la nuit chez elle. Elle ne voulait pas la voir. Ça lui faisait mal de penser que dans seulement une semaine elle allait passer le restant de sa vie avec quelqu'un qui n'était pas elle.

« - Je t'ai emprunté ton shampoing. J'ai oublié le miens, dit-elle un peu timidement. J'espère que ça ne te dérange pas.

- Bien sûre que non. »

Elles se regardèrent en silence. Elle pouvait sentir les yeux curieux de Miku se promener sur son corps de rêve. Sa poitrine, son ventre et ses jambes étaient intensément observés. Elle frissonna sous son regard brûlant. Elle portait une chemise de nuit transparente. On pouvait voir ses sous-vêtements en dentelle.

« - Ne me regarde pas comme ça, dit Luka, un peu intimidée et embarrassée. »

La jeune fille cligna des yeux et ses joues devinrent écarlates. On dirait qu'elle venait de comprendre ce qu'elle faisait. Elle détourna le regard.

« - Je suis désolée. C'est juste que tu es tellement belle, sourit-elle un peu nerveusement. Je dois ressembler à un chiffon usé à côté de toi. »

Les yeux de Luka s'écarquillèrent. Elle ne pouvait pas croire que Miku venait de dire une telle chose. Elle était la fille la plus mignonne à ses yeux. Elle devrait avoir plus confiance en elle. Elle s'approcha d'elle avec un sourire énigmatique et toucha sa joue chaude du bout de ses doigts, caressant sa peau. Elle était douce comme du porcelaine. Son copain pouvait la toucher comme il le voulait. Elle l'enviait.

« - Ce n'est pas vrai. Tu ne devrais pas dire de telles choses. »

La fille aux cheveux sarcelles n'avait pas l'air convaincu. Elle semblait également inconfortable que Luka soit si près d'elle. Leurs corps se frôlaient presque, leurs visages étaient près. Elle pouvait sentir le souffle court de la plus âgée sur ses lèvres. Un frisson parcourut son échine, alors que la main de Luka se promena avec acharnement sur son dos. Elle la caressa et la massa continuellement. Miku se laissa faire au début, mais elle lâcha un léger hoquet de surprise quand elle sentit les doigts de celle-ci se promener plus bas, allant à sa fesse droite. Elle sentit une chaleur lui monter au visage.

« - Luka, tu... tu ne devrais pas, murmura silencieusement Miku, le cœur battant la chamade. Arrête, s'il te plait. »

La jeune femme aux cheveux roses se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Elle savait que Miku la désirait. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elles se touchaient intimement. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elles faisaient des choses qui mettaient en doute leur amitié. Un sourire séduisant fendit ses lèvres. Elle approcha son oreille, le chatouillant avec sa respiration chaude. Elle pouvait la sentir s'agiter contre elle.

« - Tu me dis d'arrêter, mais je sais que tu en as envie. »

Miku la poussa gentiment et secoua violemment la tête, les joues rosées. Elle se donna un câlin, comme si elle essayait de se protéger des mains baladeuses de sa tendre amie.

« - J'ai un fiancé et je l'aime. On ne devrait plus faire ça, c'est mal. »

Luka avait l'impression qu'on venait de lui planter un couteau dans le cœur. Sa respiration se coupa brusquement et un nœud se forma dans son ventre. Elle recula et s'assit sur son lit. Auparavant, quand Miku était célibataire, elle pouvait la toucher comme elle le voulait. Elles avaient même partagé quelques chastes baisés ici et là. Elle était certaine que son amie ne ressentait rien. Ce n'était que du désir pour le sexe identique, rien de plus. Ce n'était que de la curiosité.

« - Qu'est-ce qu'il a de si bien ce Kaito ? Demanda-t-elle froidement. Je suis certaine que tu mérites mieux que lui. »

Elle n'avait pas voulu paraître en colère, mais c'était plus fort qu'elle. Sa jalousie lui brûlait les côtes, elle lui faisait dire des choses qu'elle ne voulait pas. Ça faisait terriblement mal.

« - Comment peux-tu dire une telle chose ? Il a toujours été là pour moi et tu le sais très bien ! »

Luka croisa les bras et poussa un grognement. C'était vrai qu'il était probablement un des plus gentil garçons qu'elle avait vu, et c'était la raison pourquoi ça l'énervait autant. Il était parfait pour Miku. Tout le monde le disait.

« - Tu es encore si jeune, Miku ! S'emporta Luka, le regard emplit de colère. Te marier à cette âge est un vrai gâchis ! Tu ne seras plus libre, tu ne seras plus en mesure de faire tout ce que tu veux ! Ta vie va devenir ennuyante ! »

On dirait qu'elle venait de la gifler avec ses mots. Elle baissa la tête. Elle pouvait la voir trembler. Elle n'avait pas voulu l'effrayer, mais elle voulait qu'elle se rende compte de la réalité des choses. Se marier n'était pas comme dans les contes de fée. La passion allait disparaître. Ça finissait rarement bien.

« - Mais... mais je l'aime, chuchota-t-elle d'une voix tremblotante. »

Luka soupira et se mâchouilla l'intérieur de la joue.

« - Ça ne prouve rien. Je suis certaine que tu vas arrêter de l'aimer dans plusieurs années. L'amour est rarement éternel. »

La jeune femme allait ajouter quelque chose, mais elle se tut en voyant les larmes coulées sur les joues de sa meilleure amie. Elle n'avait pas voulu briser ses rêves, elle n'avait pas voulu lui faire de la peine, ni lui faire peur, mais c'était mieux d'être honnête. Elle lui ouvra les bras et Miku s'y jeta immédiatement, enfouissant sa tête dans son épaule. Elle était prise de violents soubresauts. Luka soupira et lui frotta le dos, essayant de la calmer. Elle ne savait pas vraiment ce qui la mettait dans cet état pitoyable, mais elle n'aimait pas la voir comme ça.

« - Miku... murmura-t-elle doucement. Es-tu vraiment heureuse avec lui ? »

La jeune fille ne répondit pas. Elle serra Luka contre elle le plus fort qu'elle le pouvait. La plus âgée des deux la laissa faire, entourant un de ses bras autour de sa fine taille. Si seulement Miku savait quel effet que ça lui faisait d'être dans cette étreinte. Son cœur battait rapidement, son souffle se faisait plus difficile, une chaleur mystérieuse et bienfaisante envahissait son corps tout entier. Elle pouvait sentir la petite poitrine de Miku contre la sienne, elle pouvait sentir sa respiration irrégulière et chaude sur cou; ça lui donnait des frissons. Elle était éperdument amoureuse d'elle. Elle pensait tout le temps à elle, elle voulait toujours la voir et lui parler, elle aimait regarder son sourire plus que tout, elle rêvait d'elle, elle était follement jalouse de son fiancé. Elle voulait être à sa place. Elle ferma les yeux et prit une profonde respiration.

« - Je... je ne sais pas quoi faire, Luka... Je suis si confuse... »

Luka fronça des sourcils. Elle prit ses épaules et la poussa délicatement pour la regarder dans les yeux. Elle semblait si triste. Ça lui brisait le cœur de la voir comme ça. Elle essuya gentiment ses larmes avec son pouce et lui sourit tendrement.

« - Tu n'es pas obligée de le marier, tu sais. Tu peux lui dire que tu n'es pas prête. Je suis certaine qu'il va comprendre.

- Je... je suppose que tu as raison, mais ce n'est pas le problème. »

Luka ne comprenait plus ce qui se passait. Miku s'agrippa sur sa chemise de nuit et la regarda désespérément.

« - Embrasse-moi. »

Les yeux de la fille aux cheveux roses s'écarquillèrent. C'était si soudain, si imprévisible. Elle ne savait pas comment réagir. Elle ouvra la bouche pour essayer de dire quelque chose, mais ses cordes vocales refusèrent de lui obéir. Elle pouvait tout de même sentir les battements de son cœur s'accélérer. C'était ce qu'elle voulait faire depuis que Miku avait mît le pied dans son appartement. Elle la désirait plus que tout, mais elle savait que c'était mal. Son amie avait un fiancé, elle était déjà prise... Elle ne devrait pas accepter, même si elle en avait tant envie. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle était prête à le tromper. C'était insensé, déraisonnable.

« - Je... non, Miku. Tu l'as dit toi-même; on ne peut pas faire ça. »

Miku baissa honteusement la tête et se pinça les lèvres. Elle sembla hésiter, puis releva vite les yeux.

« - S'il te plait, j'ai besoin de toi, chuchota-t-elle d'une voix cassée. »

Luka ne savait plus quoi penser. Qu'est-ce qu'elle était pour elle ? Un besoin ? Une source de réconfort ? Elle ne le savait pas, mais ça lui faisait terriblement mal. Elle n'avait pas l'impression que sa meilleure amie faisait ça parce qu'elle l'aimait. C'était autre chose. Ce n'était pas de l'amour. Elle prit son visage entre ses mains et pressa ses lèvres contre son front.

« - Je refuse de faire quoi que ce soit. Réfléchis à ce que tu fais, à ce que tu veux vraiment. »

Miku secoua la tête. Elle poussa son amie contre le matelas et se plaça au-dessus d'elle, leurs visages n'étant séparés que de quelques centimètres. Leurs souffles se mélangèrent et leurs mains se trouvèrent.

« - Je sais ce que je veux... »

Le cœur de Luka battait maintenant à tout rompre dans sa poitrine. Elle ne le pouvait plus; elle ne pouvait plus retenir cet intense désir qui lui brûlait l'intérieur. Elle la voulait depuis si longtemps et Miku était là, prête à lui donner tout ce qu'elle voulait. Elle lui prit l'arrière de la tête et embrassa finalement ces lèvres rosées dont elle avait tant envie. Ce n'était pas un doux baisé; il était passionné, agressif, effréné. Leur corps devenait brûlant, leur respiration se faisait difficile, erratique, leur cœur battait à l'unisson; ils battaient la chamade. L'intense passion qu'elles ressentaient les suffoquait. On dirait que l'air autour d'elles bouillait. Elles avaient toutes les deux besoin de l'une et l'autre, et ce baisé emplit de passion le prouvait amplement. Elles ne pensaient plus à comment la situation était mal. Tout ce qui comptait était ce moment agréable et stimulant.

Luka voulait plus. Elle n'en avait pas assez. Doucement, ses doigts se promenèrent sur le corps fragile de sa chère amie, caressant son dos, allant à ses côtes et à ses hanches. Elle pouvait la sentir frissonner et s'agiter sous ses caresses quelque peu charnelles. C'était surprenant qu'elle réagissait autant à de si simple touchés. Ça lui plaisait de savoir qu'elle aimait ça. Sans briser leur excitant baisé, elle lui prit les épaules et la plaqua contre le lit, prenant le dessus. Leur langue se rencontra pour la première fois et dansa passionnément. Quelques gémissements ici et là se firent entendre.

« - Luka... souffla Miku, la respiration quelque peu haletante. Donne-moi plus, je t'en supplie... »

La fille aux cheveux roses fut agréablement surprise d'entendre de tels mots. Elle hocha la tête sans hésitation. Elle s'en fichait qu'elle soit fiancée, elle s'en fichait si c'était mal. Les yeux de Miku montraient du désir sexuel. Elle la voulait autant qu'elle et c'était tout ce qui comptait en ce moment. Elle glissa sa main sous son chemisier et fut étonnée de constater comment sa peau était brûlante. Elle monta doucement jusqu'à sa poitrine et remarqua qu'elle ne portait pas de soutien-gorge. Sa meilleure amie semblait embarrassée. Ses joues étaient rouges. Elle lui sourit gentiment, essayant de la rassurée, alors qu'elle commença à masser un de ses seins. Ils étaient petits, mais leur forme était parfaite. Elle voulait les voir. Elle déboutonna impatiemment le morceau de vêtement qui la dérangeait sous les yeux hésitants de son amie. Elle savait comment son estime d'elle-même était basse. L'idée qu'elle voit son corps nu ne la plaisait sûrement pas.

Une fois que son chemisier fut enlevé, elle l'examina curieusement. Sa respiration resta bloquée dans sa gorge. Elle était tellement jolie. Sa peau semblait si douce, sans défauts, son ventre était plat, elle pouvait voir les os de ses gracieuses hanches et sa petite poitrine allait à merveille avec son corps délicat.

« - Tu es si belle, Miku, chuchota-t-elle en caressant son ventre du bout des doigts. »

La plus jeune des deux se mit à rougir de la tête aux pieds. Elle regarda ailleurs pendant un long moment.

« - Est-ce que... est-ce que je suis de ton goût ? Demanda-t-elle timidement. »

Luka cligna des yeux, un peu étonnée par cette question inattendue.

« - Je... oui, bien sûre que tu l'es... »

Miku semblait soulagée

« - Ton copain est tellement chanceux, ajouta-t-elle sans penser. »

Un long silence désagréable s'ensuivit. La fille aux cheveux sarcelles baissa les yeux. Parler de lui à un tel moment semblait la mettre terriblement inconfortable. Luka n'avait pas voulu la mettre mal à l'aise. Elle s'excusa de son erreur et posa un tendre baisé sur sa joue. Elle se demandait si Miku aimait vraiment Kaito. Elle ne serait certainement pas en train de faire une telle chose juste avant leur mariage si c'était le cas. Elle voulait lui demander. La curiosité lui rongeait l'estomac. Mais elle savait que ce n'était pas le bon moment pour en parler.

« - Veux-tu continuer ou préfères-tu arrêter ? Demanda-t-elle d'un air inquiet.

- Ne... ne t'arrête surtout pas... »

Luka sourit affectueusement. Elle lui embrassa le bout du nez avant de poser ses lèvres sur son cou. Elle avait envie de le mordiller, mais elle savait qu'elle ne le pouvait pas. Elle ne pensait pas que son fiancé aimerait voir une marque sur sa bien-aimée. Miku était encore toute chaude et sa respiration semblait un peu irrégulière. Elle pouvait toujours voir cette légère lueur dans ses yeux. C'était comme si elle avait faim, comme si elle voulait quelque chose qu'elle désirait plus que tout. Luka comprit que c'était de la luxure, du désir sexuel. Elle aurait grandement préféré que ce soit de l'amour. Elle ne voulait pas être sa partenaire seulement pour une nuit. Elle voulait lui faire l'amour tous les jours. Elle voulait se réveiller à ses côtés le lendemain, elle voulait lui dire qu'elle l'aimait et pouvoir avouer à tout le monde que c'était sa copine, mais elle savait parfaitement que tout ceci n'arriverait pas. C'était seulement que des rêves. Elle devait se contenter de ça. Elle devait se contenter de la cruelle réalité.

Luka caressa ses cuisses. Sa peau était si douce. Elle devait utiliser un savon spécialement pour ça.

« - S'il te plait, Luka, murmura Miku, s'agrippant sur sa chemise de nuit. Je... je n'en peux plus... »

La plus âgée comprit; Miku avait besoin qu'elle la touche maintenant. Elle n'avait jamais pensé une seule fois que celle-ci aimerait le faire avec une autre femme. Elle avait toujours pensé qu'elle était hétérosexuelle, bavant sur tous les garçons qu'elle trouvait beau. De toute façon, ça n'avait pas trop d'importance. Elle glissa une main sous sa jupe et commença par gentiment la frotter avec son index à travers son sous-vêtement. C'était chaud et moite. Elle n'était pas étonnée. Elle savait depuis un certain moment qu'elle était allumée. Elle était contente d'avoir autant d'effet sur elle.

Miku ferma les yeux et lâcha un gémissement presque silencieux. C'était une nouvelle sensation qu'elle ne pouvait décrire, mais elle avait l'impression que son corps entier était subitement en feu. C'était la première fois que son cœur battait aussi vite. Elle avait l'impression qu'il allait exploser dans sa poitrine.

« - C'est... c'est ma première fois, avoua-t-elle difficilement, les joues extrêmement rouges. »

Luka s'arrêta soudainement. Elle ne pouvait pas croire ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Miku ne s'était jamais rendue aussi loin avec son fiancé ! Elle était celle qui allait lui donner sa première fois. Elle sentit une soudaine poussée d'adrénaline l'envahir. Elle avait de l'espoir. Peut-être que son amie l'aimait, mais n'osait pas l'avouer. Elle esquissa un sourire et hocha la tête. Elle ne l'avait jamais fait non plus. Elle avait eu quelques relations, mais rien de très sérieux. Elle ne les avait jamais aimés. Elle avait essayé, mais ça n'avait jamais fonctionné. Elle n'avait d'yeux que pour Miku. Elle n'avait besoin de personne d'autre.

Elle enleva sa jupe et sa culotte. La fille aux cheveux sarcelles semblait nerveuse. Elle pouvait comprendre. Elle lui embrassa la joue pour essayer de la rassurer, mais Miku lui tourna immédiatement le visage pour poser ses lèvres contre les siennes. Luka fut agréablement surprise par ce geste inattendu. Elle pouvait sentir son cœur battre aussi vite que le siens. Elle ne savait pas si c'était dû à l'excitation ou à autre chose. Miku effleura soudainement son échine avec son pouce. Luka frissonna. Cette partie de son corps était très sensible aux caresses, assez pour qu'elle oublie comment respirer.

« - J'ai toujours su que ça t'allumais quand je faisais ça, dit Miku d'une voix mystérieusement séduisante. »

Luka sentit son visage devenir rouge, attirant un gloussement de la part de celle-ci. Elle resta silencieuse pendant un certain moment. C'était assez surprenant de voir Miku comme ça, elle qui devenait facilement embarrassée. La plus âgée décida de se venger. Avec un sourire malicieux, elle frotta la partie la plus sensible de son corps. Elle pouvait la sentir se raidir. Miku agrippa sa main fermement.

« - Je ne savais pas que je pouvais te rendre si... mouillée, chuchota Luka dans son oreille, essayant de l'embarrasser à son tour. »

Les joues de la jeune fille devinrent écarlates. Elle essaya de dire quelque chose, mais referma sa bouche, incapable de répondre. Elle était perdue dans cette nouvelle impression ardente. Qui avait cru que cette partie embarrassante de son corps pouvait lui donner tant de sensations excitantes. Elle n'avait jamais osé se toucher elle-même, trouvant cela quelque peu gênant, mais elle comprenait maintenant pourquoi les gens le faisaient. Toutefois, elle savait que si elle le faisait elle-même, ce ne serait probablement pas aussi agréable. Luka semblait expérimentée. Elle jouait avec son petit organe érectile, le caressant d'une façon qui la rendait dingue. Sa respiration se faisait légèrement saccadée, son pouls s'accélérait, son cœur battait follement dans sa poitrine.

Luka regardait attentivement ses réactions.

« - Je suis désolée si ça fait mal... »

Sur ces mots, elle inséra doucement et lentement un doigt en elle. Elle vu les traits de son visage se déformer par la douleur. Elle s'excusa, inquiète d'avoir été trop brusque. C'était sa première fois, après tout.

« - Ça... ça va, la rassura Miku avec un petit sourire timide. Tu... tu peux continuer. »

Luka hocha la tête et commença ses va-et-vient. Elle y allait gentiment au début, mais elle prit rapidement la décision d'accélérer ses mouvements quand elle remarqua que Miku débutait à aimer ce qu'elle lui faisait. Sa bouche était légèrement ouverte, elle saisissait violemment les draps avec ses doigts et elle émettait quelques plaintes. Sa peau était brûlante, fiévreuse. Elle décida d'entrer un second doigt, les faisant tournoyer en elle. Ils glissaient facilement alors qu'elle lui caressait vivement l'intérieur. Le fragile corps de Miku tremblait de plaisir contre le siens.

« - Lu... Luka... gémit-elle, quelques goûtes de sueur perlant son front. Je... je... »

Son visage se crispa et elle lâcha un léger cri strident. Elle planta ses ongles manucurés dans le dos de son amie. Elle ne savait pas ce qui se passait, mais sa sensibilité augmenta subitement et drastiquement. Elle avait l'impression qu'elle allait exploser comment l'intensité du plaisir s'était agrandit. Elle lâcha un long gémissement alors que ses muscles se contractèrent et que son corps fut pris de soudaines convulsions. Elle venait d'avoir son orgasme.

Luka enleva ses doigts. Ils étaient visqueux. Elle la laissa reprendre son souffle. Elle semblait confuse et exténuée. Elle était contente d'avoir été capable de lui donner un orgasme. Elle sourit d'un air espiègle et lécha sa main pour la nettoyer. Le visage de Miku tourna immédiatement au rouge vif.

« - Ne... ne fais pas ça ! S'exclama-t-elle, complètement embarrassée. »

La jeune femme aux cheveux roses éclata d'un rire moqueur et joyeux. Elle se sentait tellement heureuse. Elle ne savait pas exactement pourquoi, mais une chaleur bienfaisante envahissait son corps tout entier. Elle serra sa meilleure amie dans ses bras et elle la sentit se dresser légèrement.

« - Je t'aime, Miku, chuchota-t-elle tendrement. »

Il y avait une long et pénible silence. Luka regretta immédiatement de l'avoir dit. Un nœud se forma dans sa gorge. Elle n'avait pas pensé à ce qu'elle avait dit, ces mots sincères et emplit de tendresse sortant de sa bouche sans qu'elle leur en donne la permission. Elle se sentit anxieuse, paniquée; elle ne savait pas quoi faire, ne serait-ce que d'attendre la réponse de son amie.

Miku ne semblait pas étonnée. Elle était plutôt troublée. Elle se dégagea de l'étreinte et regarda le mur.

« - Je... je sais, murmura-t-elle simplement. »

Luka n'était plus capable de respirer. Elle venait de lui avouer ses sentiments et c'était la seule réponse qu'elle reçut en retour. Ça faisait mal. À quoi s'était-elle attendu, de toute façon ? Qu'elle lui dise qu'elle l'aimait en retour et qu'elle allait rompre avec Kaito ? C'était trop beau pour être vrai. Elle voulait pleurer. Elle venait de lui faire l'amour et c'était comme si cela n'avait pas compter. Elle était ce qu'elle craignait ; une partenaire pour une seule nuit, une source de réconfort. Elle ferma les yeux et prit une grande respiration.

« - Depuis quand le sais-tu ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix tremblotante. »

Miku refusait de la regarder dans les yeux.

« - Depuis très longtemps, répondit-elle, les poings serrés. Je l'ai vu dans tes yeux. La façon dont tu me regardais était différente et je savais très bien que tu me désirais. J'étais persuadée de tes sentiments quand tu m'as avoué que tu étais lesbienne. Je... je ne savais pas que tu finirais par le dire... »

Luka se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Elle n'avait pas voulu que ce soit si évidant. Depuis tout ce temps, Miku le savait. Les moments plutôt torrides qu'elles avaient déjà eus dans le passé, les baisers qu'elles avaient déjà partagés... Miku s'était donnée à elle, même si elle connaissait déjà ses sentiments à son égard. Elle ne savait pas quoi penser de tout ça. Elle se demandait si sa meilleure amie l'avait utilisée.

« - Je... je vois, souffla-t-elle douloureusement. »

La jeune fille osa enfin la regarder. Elle pouvait voir de la tristesse et du regret dans ses yeux.

« - Ce... ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, chuchota Miku. Je ne t'ai pas utilisée, je ne te ferais jamais une telle chose...

- Alors pourquoi ?

- Je... je ne peux pas te le dire. »

Luka était encore plus confuse. Elle secoua la tête et se mît en-dessous des draps.

« - Je suis fatiguée, alors bonne nuit, dit-elle un peu froidement. »

Elle s'en fichait quand son amie semblait peinée. La jeune femme avait le cœur brisé. On venait de lui enlever l'espoir qu'elle avait. Elle était de dos à elle pour cacher les larmes abondantes qui coulaient sur ses joues.

Miku ne serait jamais sienne. Elle le savait désormais.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

C'était le jour du mariage. Luka aurait souhaité ne pas être là, mais elle n'avait pas le choix. Elle savait que cela ferait de la peine à sa meilleure amie si elle ne se présentait pas. C'était douloureux. Miku ne serait plus libre. Elle n'aurait plus besoin d'elle. Elle allait avoir une belle famille; un gentil mari qui l'aime, des enfants qui lui ressemblent, elle allait vivre les meilleurs moments de sa vie sans elle. Elle allait l'oublier. Elle ne se serait plus aussi importante dans sa vie. Une douleur tranchante lui perçait la poitrine. Elle ne voulait pas ça. Mais elle devait l'accepter. Son amie était heureuse et c'était tout ce qui comptait. Elle n'avait pas le droit de gâcher son bonheur.

Elles s'étaient très peu parlé depuis ce qu'il s'était passé entre elles. Il y avait toujours cette atmosphère inconfortable et pesante. Elles n'osaient jamais se regarder dans les yeux et leurs rares conversations étaient souvent ridicules. Luka n'aimait pas ça et elle ne voulait absolument pas que ça reste comme ça.

Elle était présentement en train de fermer la fermeture éclair de la robe de Miku. Elle était magnifique. Ça lui coupait le souffle. Elle ressemblait à un ange, à une déesse. Ses cheveux sarcelles étaient bouclés, son maquillage mettait en valeur ses yeux blues et son teint pâle. Kaito était certainement l'homme le plus chanceux au monde.

« - Tu... es magnifique, souffla Luka, complètement ébranlée. »

Les joues de Miku prirent un teint rose.

« - Je... je voulais que tu sois la première à me voir. »

La jeune femme sourit et la contempla une dernière fois. Elle était tout simplement parfaite. Sa robe faisait ressortir ses courbes gracieuses. Elle aurait grandement préféré être à la place de son future époux. Avant même qu'elle ne s'en rendre compte, des larmes lui brouillèrent la vue. C'était trop. La voir si radieuse dans sa robe de mariée la tuait de l'intérieur. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'elle n'appartienne à quelqu'un pour le restant de sa vie.

« - Luka, je... »

Miku semblait terriblement inquiète et mal à l'aise. Elle lui caressa la joue du bout des doigts.

« - Je... je suis tellement désolée, dit-elle d'une voix cassée. »

Luka força un sourire et secoua la tête.

« - Ça va. Je ne veux que ton bonheur. Ne me laisse pas gâcher ton mariage. »

Miku regarda ailleurs et se pinça les lèvres. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais la ferma immédiatement. Elle semblait extrêmement gênée. Luka décida de changer le sujet.

« - Comment tu me trouves ? »

Elle portait une robe violette qui était un peu serrée au niveau de la taille; ça faisait ressortir sa poitrine plus que généreuse. Ses longues et féminines jambes étaient en pleine vue. Elle portait peu de maquillage, ne serait-ce que du fond de teint, du mascara et de l'eye-liner.

« - Oh Luka, tu es époustouflante. Ce n'est pas moi qui les gens vont regarder, c'est toi. »

La plus âgée ria légèrement et planta un tendre baisé sur sa joue. Ce n'était pas rare qu'elles s'embrassaient sur le visage. C'était un signe d'affection.

« - Je vais y aller. On se voit à l'église. »

Miku hocha la tête et la regarda partir.

« - Attends, Luka, je... »

Elle baissa les yeux, sembla hésiter, puis soupira.

« - Je... je suis contente que tu sois venu. »

Luka avait l'impression qu'elle voulait lui dire quelque chose d'autre. Elle était curieuse, mais décida de ne pas la questionner. Elle lui sourit et partit sans un mot de plus. Elle avait l'air si excitée et impatiente pour son mariage; elle était tellement adorable. Kaito devait être content de marier une si merveilleuse fille.

Elle poussa un long soupir. Elle avait toujours envie de pleurer et elle espérait vivement être capable de retenir ses larmes. Même si elle le voulait, elle était totalement incapable d'être heureuse pour son amie. Elle se sentait égoïste. Elle devrait l'être, mais elle ne l'était pas. Ce qui faisait encore plus mal c'était le fait que c'était comme si rien ne s'était passé. C'était comme si la magnifique nuit qu'elles avaient passé ensemble n'avait jamais eu lieu.

Elle arriva en face de l'église et prit une grande respiration. Elle ne voulait pas y aller. Elle voulait disparaître et ne jamais revenir dans la vie de Miku. Peut-être que c'était mieux comme ça, après tout, mais elle lui avait promis qu'elle serait là, et elle gardait toujours ses promesses.

Elle mit un pied dans l'église. Elle se sentit suffoquer. Elle ne voulait pas être là. L'endroit était garnit de magnifiques fleurs, les gens étaient tous là, vêtus de leur plus bel habillement. Il y avait des conversations animés ici et là, quelques-uns disant qu'ils avaient hâte de voir Miku dans sa robe, d'autres se plaignant de ne pas être encore mariés. Luka comprit aussitôt qu'elle attirait les regards; quelques garçons bavaient presqu'en la regardant et elle se demanda aussitôt si elle en avait pas fait un peu trop.

Elle sursauta légèrement quand elle sentit une main sur son épaule. Elle se retourna. C'était Kaito. Il avait un sourire timide. Elle détestait l'admettre, mais son tuxedo lui allait à ravir. Il était parfait pour Miku.

« - Je suis content que tu sois venu. Miku n'arrêtait pas de me dire à quel point elle voulait que tu sois là, sourit-il. »

Luka hocha la tête. Elle ne se sentait pas très bien. Elle ne voulait pas lui parler. C'était comme si on la poignardait. Elle se sentait également coupable, parce qu'elle avait couché avec sa fiancée juste avant leur mariage.

« - On ne se connaît pas beaucoup, mais j'ai l'impression de connaître tout à ton sujet. Quand elle commence à me parler de toi, elle n'arrête pas. »

La jeune femme était étonnée. Elle ne savait pas si elle devait être heureuse ou non. C'était assez étrange qu'elle parlait d'elle alors que quand elles étaient ensemble, elle ne parlait presque jamais de Kaito. Peut-être parce qu'elle ne voulait pas lui faire du mal.

« - Je vois... »

Un silence embarrassant s'ensuivit. Kaito se gratta l'arrière de la tête timidement.

« - Alors, tu l'as vu dans sa robe, non ? Elle est comment ?

- Magnifique.

- Je suis certain qu'elle l'est, murmura-t-il, le sourire aux lèvres. Bon, je devrais me préparer. Au plaisir de te reparler, Megurine-san. »

Il était poli, social, gentil, beau... Il était le parfait copain, le parfait époux. Elle comprenait maintenant pourquoi les gens trouvaient qu'ils formaient un beau couple. Ça la rendait malade.

Elle s'assit sur un des nombreux bancs. Tout le monde attendait impatiemment l'arrivée de la mariée. Tous sauf Luka bien entendu. Elle regardait ses talons hauts d'un air perdu. Elle remarqua aussitôt un homme dans la vingtaine la rejoindre. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu auparavant. Il avait de longs cheveux mauves. Il avait l'air un peu féminin. Comprenant qu'il était là pour flirter avec elle, elle lui jeta un regard noir.

« - Les hommes ne m'intéressent pas, déclara-t-elle froidement. »

Il leva les bras en signe de défense.

« - Tant pis, tu manques quelque chose, répliqua-t-il avec un clin d'œil. »

Luka roula des yeux. Un mariage n'était pas fait pour flirter. Il s'assit à côté d'elle, lui parlant de tout et de rien, mais la jeune femme n'écoutait pas un seul mot de ce qu'il disait. Elle fixait anxieusement l'entrée, se mordillant la lèvre. Ses mains étaient moites et sa bouche devenait sèche. L'atroce douleur dans sa poitrine refusait de disparaître.

Tout d'un coup, la porte s'ouvra et un ange entra. Sa beauté la frappa à nouveau. Elle était tellement belle. Tout le monde la regardait avec stupeur et émerveillement alors qu'elle marchait lentement vers son futur époux, un bouquet de fleurs entre ses mains. Leurs yeux se cherchèrent et se trouvèrent. Miku lui fit un radieux et charmant sourire. Luka sentit son cœur battre dans sa poitrine. Cela avait été assez pour lui faire oublier la situation pendant quelques secondes.

La cérémonie commença. C'était peu intéressant et pénible. La femme n'écoutait pas. Elle ne le pouvait pas. Elle se sentait terriblement mal. Elle agrippa fermement sa robe et prit de longues inhalations. C'était finalement le moment crucial.

Miku et Kaito se regardaient droit dans les yeux.

« - Voici ces deux personnes qui se présentent pour former entre elles cette sainte union. Si quelqu'un peut prouver qu'il y a quelque juste cause à ce qu'elles puissent être légitimement unies, qu'il le parle maintenant, ou que dorénavant, il se taise à jamais. »

Luka avait envie de se lever et de crier qu'elle ne voulait pas que Miku se mari, mais elle n'osait pas. Elle avait peur et elle ne voulait pas gâcher son bonheur. Elle serra les dents. Les quelques secondes de pure silence qui passèrent furent une vraie torture. Elle ouvrit soudainement la bouche pour protester, mais déjà, le prêtre reprenait la parole.

C'était fini. Elle avait perdu sa chance. Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes.

« - Shion Kaito, voulez-vous prendre cette femme pour votre épouse, et vivre avec elle, selon l'ordonnance de Dieu, dans le saint état du mariage ? Voulez-vous l'aimer, la chérir, l'honorer, et la garder, dans la maladie et dans la santé; et, renonçant à toute autre femme, voulez-vous vous attacher à elle seule, tant que vous vivrez tous deux ?

- Oui, je le veux, répondit-il d'une voix ferme. »

Le prêtre se tourna vers Miku.

« - Hatsune Miku, voulez-vous prendre cet homme pour votre mari, et vivre avec lui, selon l'ordonnance de Dieu, dans le saint état du mariage ? Voulez-vous l'aimer, le chérir, l'honorer, et le garder, dans la maladie et dans la santé; et, renonçant à tout autre homme, voulez-vous vous attacher à lui seul, tant que vous vivrez tous deux ? »

La fille aux cheveux sarcelles baissa la tête. Il y avait un long moment de silence. On dirait qu'elle était troublée. Les yeux de Luka s'écarquillèrent et son cœur se mît à battre à tout rompre dans sa poitrine. Allait-elle dire non ?

Miku releva les yeux et sourit.

« - Oui, je le veux. »

L'espoir de Luka venait de s'envoler. C'était complément terminé.

Elle se leva brusquement, des larmes coulant sur ses joues. Elle voulait quitter cet endroit à tout prix, elle voulait disparaître. Elle se mît à courir vers l'entrée. Les gens la dévisageaient et se chuchotaient entre eux. Elle entendu Miku crier son prénom d'une voix éraillée.

Mais elle s'en fichait.

Miku ne serait jamais sienne.

* * *

**A/N:** Je vais probablement faire une suite... J'ai quelques idées dans la tête. Enfin, je suis pas certaine.

Je suis jamais allée à un mariage, alors je ne sais pas trop comment ça fonctionne. J'ai essayé de le décrire le moins possible.

Les commentaires sont très appréciés !


End file.
